


wait right here, I'll be back in the morning

by lemonsadness



Category: Nothing But Thieves (Band)
Genre: AU where Joe doesn't date Rebecca, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsadness/pseuds/lemonsadness
Summary: Весь мир на карантине. Сердце одного парня из далекого английского города Саутенд-Он-Си тоскует по человеку, в которого тот давно влюблен.
Relationships: Joe Langridge-Brown/Conor Mason
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	wait right here, I'll be back in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> я рекомендую читать, слушая вот эти две песни:
> 
> lil peep - star shopping;  
> nothing but thieves - tempt you (evocatio).
> 
> это добавит атмосферы, которую я стремилась передать.
> 
> всех люблю, приятного чтения❤️

Весь мир на карантине. Вирус завладел каждой страной, каждым городом, каждой узкой улочкой; он, словно, зверь из старых легенд, который держит народ в страхе. 

Британия на самоизоляции уже второй месяц. Есть люди, которые привыкли к такому образу жизни и проводят время с пользой, занимаясь любимыми делами, как это делает Конор. Однако, есть и те, кто уже не выдерживает этого сумасшествия по разным причинам. Например, Джо уже сходит с ума от круговорота мыслей и чувств в голове. Он много раз пытался освободить разум и превратить собственные переживания в стихи или строчки для новых песен, но ничего не получалось - просто не шло и все.

Раньше Джо легко удавалось писать о чувствах людей, о ситуациях, им выдуманных и никогда не происходивших с ним самим. Наверное, это было связано с его необыкновенной проницательностью и эмпатией, парень буквально видел людей насквозь. Но сейчас, когда его собственное сердце кричало о явной влюбленности в одного паренька, Джо был бессилен.

Тайная любовь по-разному влияет на людей. Чья-то жизнь в разы становится счастливее, влюбленные чаще улыбаются и находятся в приподнятом состоянии. Кто-то наоборот замечает за собой подавленное настроение и навязчивые мысли. Есть те, которые спешат признаться в чувствах объекту обожания, а другие хранят все в строжайшем секрете даже для себя. Мы все такие разные и это удивительно. 

Джо скорее относится ко второму типу, так что сейчас ему ой как несладко. Вдобавок счастливчик, которого выбрало сердце Джозефа, это не просто какой-то парень. Этот человек - его лучший друг. Этот человек - Конор Мейсон. А еще, так, для справки, они играют в одной группе уже 8 лет. 

Спросите, почему Джо понял, что влюблен только сейчас? Он и сам не знает: возможно карантин заставил его разобраться в себе.

Во всяком случае, парню очень хотелось увидеться с Конором как можно скорее и поговорить с ним. Весь день он провел в мыслях о том, как можно организовать их встречу, и к вечеру его план был готов.

***

Солнце уже давно за горизонтом, тишину ночного города прерывает лишь шум с моря. Джо выгоняет свой велосипед из гаража и проверяет, работает ли фонарик. Парень выезжает со двора и направляется прямиком к дому Конора. Да, Мейсон живет на другом конце города, да сейчас ночь и да, в стране карантин, и Джо могут увидеть полицейские, но ему так плевать. Он едет на важное дело. 

На улице пахнет ночью и сыростью - Англия она такая. Рассеянный свет фонарей бликует в лужах, на небе с каждой минутой появляется все больше крохотных звездочек. Легкий ветер дует в лицо и развевает волосы Джо, и тому каждые несколько секунд приходится отрывать одну руку от руля, чтобы поправить пряди. 

Почему-то парень уверен, что Конор еще не спит, но небольшая тревога не покидает его мозг, и он все же решает немного ускориться. Проходит еще десять минут, и Джо уже на месте назначения. В окне Мейсона все еще был включен свет, что заставило музыканта улыбнуться самому себе. Волнение накатывало.

Он оставил велосипед неподалеку и схватил небольшой камушек с земли. "Ну, с Богом," - подумал Джо и, замахнувшись, легонько кинул его в окно второго этажа. 

Конор не заставил себя ждать и появился за стеклом в считанные секунды. Удивление на его лице было неописуемым. Он тут же открыл окно и окликнул парня.

-Джо! Как… Какими судьбами ты здесь? Как ты вообще здесь оказался? - даже в темноте было видно, как его глаза светились от неожиданности и счастья.

Джо лишь подносит палец к губам и шикает, -Тшш, не говори ничего, - брови Конора ползут вверх, - жди меня здесь, я вернусь рано утром. - Напоследок смотрит в глаза и скрывается за забором.

Кажется, сердце Конора научилось отбивать тарантеллу. "Что он такое задумал? Мне это приснилось?" - и еще много разных мыслей крутилось в голове парня. Одно было ясно: что-то должно было случится.

***

Джо приехал к берегу и сейчас медленно расхаживал вдоль воды, прислушиваясь к шуму прибоя. Его сердце, может от энергичной поездки, а может от волнения, колотилось внутри грудной клетки. Было такое ощущение, что голова одновременно была пуста, и, одновременно, содержала в себе миллион мыслей, которые мчались с бешеной скоростью так, что Джо не мог ухватиться ни за одну из них. Вдруг среди этой мешанины появилось четко сформулированное предложение, слова будто сами встали в нужный порядок. Парень даже вздрогнул от этого ощущения, о, как он это любил. Строчка моментально была записана в заметки телефона, чтобы не потеряться среди круговорота мыслей.

_Как мне выманить тебя из города сегодня ночью?_

Гениально, мистер Лэнгридж-Браун.

Оставшиеся часы ночи музыкант провел на скамейке у берега Северного моря (благо, он все предусмотрел и оделся тепло). 

Близился рассвет, хотя даже еще не было видно зарева, Джо чувствовал запах такого важного для него утра. Пора было отправляться в путь.

***

Где-то неподалеку, в своей комнате нервно сидел Конор и не мог ничем себя занять, чтобы успокоиться. Ему было трудно признаться даже самому себе в том, что Джо ему нравился, но он так любил эти глаза, которые улыбались, казалось, 24 часа в сутки, его мягкие волосы, которые хотелось трогать бесконечно (что младший иногда себе позволял), нескончаемый задор в душе и необыкновенно глубокие мысли и знания. Им невозможно было не восхищаться. Петь слова, зная, что их написал _он_ , было одним из лучших чувств в этом мире, и Конор всегда старался вложить часть своей души в каждое выступление. 

Парень пытался уснуть ненадолго, но приятное волнение не отпускало его мозг. В конечном итоге, ему удалось поспать около часа, что разумеется было лучше, чем ничего. Небольшие электронные часы на прикроватной тумбе показывали четыре утра, а значит Джо уже должен был скоро прийти.

***

И Джо правда появился в течение следующего получаса. Его присутствие точно также оповестил камешек, брошенный в единственное окно, в котором был виден свет. Конор поспешно вышел из дома, тихо прикрыв двери, чтобы не разбудить соседей.

-Привет, - прошептал он. Где-то на подсознании парень все еще боялся, что придет злой дядя и оштрафует их за нарушение самоизоляции.

-И тебе доброе утро, - произнес, улыбаясь и неловко поправляя волосы, Джо. - Доставай свой велик скорей, погнали.

Конору понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что от него хотел Джо, так что сейчас он тщетно пытался скрыть румянец стыда в предрассветной темноте, выкатывая велосипед.

Парни в конце концов выехали на дорогу и только минут через пять Кон опомнился и решил хоть как-то завязать разговор.

-А...Куда мы едем? - отлично Мейсон, а поинтересней ничего придумать не мог? 

Джо хихикает и оборачивается, глядя на сложную мордашку друга. - К морю мы едем, Конор: смотреть на звезды, встречать рассвет и говорить по душам, - парень тут же жалеет о том, что возможно сказал слишком много. В подтверждение своих мыслей он замечает, что щеки Конора снова покрываются легким румянцем, который едва можно различить в свете фонарей.

-Х-хорошо…, - больше парень не осмеливается сказать ни слова, и они едут в комфортной тишине до самого пляжа.

У моря тихо. Изредка, где-то вдалеке кричат чайки, а небо звездное-звездное, что ощущение, будто на синюю гладь неба рассыпался сахар, который еще и подсвечивается крохотными лампочками внутри каждого кристаллика. Тоскливо. Воздух свежий, прохладный, весь пронизан влажностью моря и солью, но дышится легко. 

Когда парни приезжают, Джо позволяет себе насладиться красотой подступающего утра. Конор молчаливо присоединяется к созерцанию природы, стоя поодаль и скрывая нетерпение. Немного погодя, старший, наконец, разворачивается и жестом руки зовет Конора следовать за ним. Они какое-то время идут вдоль берега, чувствуя, как под ногами проваливается песок. Кажется, будто сокровенность и тайность этого момента не может нарушить ничто.

Они поднимаются на небольшой утес и усаживаются прямо на траву, которую уже мелкими капельками усыпала роса. Где-то вдалеке над морем загорается желтым крохотная полоса, темнота медленно начинает отступать, однако звезды все еще видны. Джо пододвигается ближе к Конору и слегка запрокидывает голову наверх. 

-Посмотри на небо, Конор, - тихо, но четко, чтобы его было слышно сквозь шум волн, говорит Джо, - у каждой из этих звезд есть причина, чтобы так ярко сиять, - младший немного напрягается, он буквально чувствует, как его сердце по-синему сжимается. Джо даже пытается дышать тише, чтобы случайно не спугнуть друга, - Также, как...Также, как и у меня, - парень опускает голову вниз и делает пару глубоких вдохов. Сейчас или никогда. Он поднимает глаза на Мейсона, - Ты - моя причина сиять, Конор, - тут же он снова смотрит вниз на свои руки. Кажется, он даже видел, как щеки младшего начали заливаться румянцем, но пока что единственное, на чем он может сконцентрироваться сейчас, это звук ударов собственного сердца в горле и ушах.

Рука Конора находит руку парня и мягко накрывает ее, слегка переплетая пальцы. В его голове происходит взрыв, и парень в данный момент не в силах что-то сказать, так что он надеется, что это касание поддержит Джо.

Тот в ответ и вправду сжимает чужую руку и продолжает:

-Я знаю, что я, наверное, не так важен для тебя, и мы не так часто общаемся, но...Просто знай, что я считаю тебя самым прекрасным человеком на этой планете, и я ни в коем случае не прошу тебя отвечать на мои чувства, ох, я имею ввиду, что я..., - Джо не успевает закончить свою тираду, как чувствует руки Конора на своих щеках и его губы в миллиметре от собственных губ парня; еще секунду он колеблется, и, наконец-то, прижимается ими к чужим губам. Поцелуй получается далеко не идеальным, но Мейсон вкладывает в него всю свою душу. Его, такого маленького мальчика в этом большом мире, захлестывают эмоции. 

Джо отстраняется первым, его взгляд немного растерянный, но однозначно счастливый, изучает лицо Конора. В воздухе чувствуется сладкий аромат зари.

-Это значит…? - старший широко улыбается, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда от глаз Мейсона.

Младший же собирает остатки воли в кулак, и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, произносит:

-Ты мне тоже нравишься, Джо, - улыбка озаряет и его лицо.

Они долго обнимаются, пока солнце поднимается над водой. Наступающий день приносит с собой нечто новое, сокровенное. Парни валяются и дурачатся на траве до самого момента, когда звезды начинают пропадать из виду, а царь-солнце занимает свое почетное место. Они говорят ни о чем и обо всем сразу, часто прерываясь на смех. Их руки не перестают касаться друг друга, ведь это чувство присутствия дорогого тебе человека рядом просто незаменимо.

Спустя некоторое время парни возвращаются на место, где остались велосипеды. Сейчас они молчали, но эта тишина говорила громче слов. Только вопрос Конора прервал идиллию:

-И что будет теперь? - он почти прошептал эти слова.

-Все, что ты захочешь, - получил парень в ответ голосом, полным нежности и заботы.

Небо продолжало окрашиваться во все оттенки розового и желтого, отливая то цветом распустившейся сирени, то цветом спелого персика. 

Этот рассвет Конор и Джо запомнят надолго.


End file.
